JL
JL is the first Justice League film in the Nygma Universe , and caps off Stage 1. Cast JL *Benedict Cumberbatch as Batman *Idris Elba as J'onn J'onzz *Michael Fassbender as Superman *Jude Law as Hawkman *James Franco as Flash *Sam Worthington as Green Lantern *Evangeline Lilly as Wonder Woman *Joel Edgerton as Green Arrow *Charlie Hunnam as Aquaman *Rosamund Pike as Hawkwoman Villains *Viggo Mortenson as Vandal Savage/Anthony Ivo *Alfred Molina voices the AMAZOs Other *Richard Armitage as Steve Trevor *Gary Sinise as Jim Gordon *Evangeline Lily as Carol Ferris *Keri Russell as Lois Lane *January Jones as Dinah Lance *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth *Rose Byrne as Iris West Plot The film starts off with a meteor crashing to Earth and a silhouette of a man walking towards themeteor. A voice says "I was cold and the stone was warm." We then see a caveman, who then becomes Narmer the pharoah, Cadmus, Darius III, Julius Caesar, Ghengis Khan, Napoleon, Jack the Ripper, and Stalin. It then finally shows the caveman as a scientist and businessman named Ivo. Savage is at his IvoTech lab on an island in the Indian Ocean. He sees a ship crash on the other side of the island and drives toward it. He pulls a body out of the ship and it is that of J’onn J’onzz. Savage takes J’onn back to his lab and performs various experiments on him, discovering his powers in the process. Over the next few years, he uses J’onn’s DNA, mixed with nanotech and robotics to create shape shifting, power absorbing androids called the AMAZOs. In the present, Superman is stopping a gang with hostages. He is supposed to be at the demonstration where Ivo is unveiling the androids but is running late because he is stopping the thieves. Perry almost sends Lois in his place, but Clark gets back just in time to go. At the event he is sitting in the press box next to Iris West. Meanwhile, Flash is trying to figure out who Grodd's "creator" is. Sudenly, Batman appears behind him. Batman tells Flash that Riddler made a similar comment about his "teacher" during their final confrontation and that he suspects the two people are one and the same. The two agree to share any info they gather on the subject. Batman then leaves, changes into Bruce, and flies to Metropolis for the event. At the event Ivo claims that the robots can shape shift and absorb powers and he gives a demonstration. He believes that they can be the police force of the next generation. He also says that his company has already made 500,000 of them in the past two years. However, Bruce suspects foul play. After the event is over, as he is leaving, Bruce slips a note into Clark’s pocket saying “I know your secret (with the S stylized like the Superman symbol). Meet me at the Wayne Enterprises Metropolis Branch tonight.” That night, the two of them meet, in costume, and Batman shares his beliefs about the AMAZOs. He tells Clark that Ivo is having a tour of his lab in a week for some of the influential businessmen and Bruce will be there to gain info. He gives Clar'k' the access code to the Batcave, and means to contact Commissioner Gordon as well as Flash. One week later, Bruce goes to Ivo's lab in the Indian Ocean. During th middle of the tour, he sneaks off, changes into his costume, and goes to the lab where he finds J'onn. He asks J'onn who he is, and J'onn explains the entire story. Batman frees J'onn and blows a hole in the ceiling. He is about to grapple up with J'onn into the Batwing, but Savage bursts in with two AMAZOs. He attempts to shoot them, but they escape. Savage goes outside and shoots Batman in the arm, causing him to fall back down to the island. He tells J'onn to go and find Clark and Barry. Savage shoots down J'onn but he is already too far away, and lands in the ocean. J'onn wakes up and finds himself in Aquaman's prison. Aquaman interrogates J'onn, and J'onn explains the situation. Aquaman says that he kows of Savage, and his armies have attempted to destroy Savage's lab, but a force field around it has blocked them from getting on the island. Aquaman and J'onn then fly to Metropolis where they meet with Superman, and tell him about Batman's capture. Clark asks Lois to contact Iris West (whom she knew in college), and get Barry. The four heroes meet up, and discuss a plan to stop Savage. Meanwhile, Batman is in Savage's torture chamber. He asks Batman what he knows about the plan, and Batman just spits blood on him. Savage says it doesn't matter because he is about to launch the Amazo attack anyway. Batman asks Savage why he is doing this, but Savage just walks away, and presses a button that will flood the chamber. Batman shakes his cowl off, and grabs his EMP generator that he keeps in his cowl before it hits the water. He presses the button, and the power goes out, causing the harness to release him. He grabs his utility belt off of the ceiling, and carves a hole in it with his laser pointer. He then grapples out and flies off in the Batwing. He calls Superman to tell him that he is coming. In Star City, Queen Labs is holding a meeting with the government, represented by Steve Trevor and Diana Prince, and Ferris Aircraft, represented by Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Back on the island, Vandal Savage flips the switch the turns the AMAZOs evil, and they begin to go on a nationwide rampage. Batman pulls up a map to see where the most heavily hit areas are and they are Metropolis, Gotham, and Coast City. He calls Superman and tells him to have J'onn and Aquaman meet him in Gotham. Meanwhile, Diana, Oliver, and Hal all change into their superhero costumes without each other noticing and go out to fight the AMAZOs in Star City, but Green Lantern and Wonder Woman go to Coast City to fight the larger group there. Superman and Flash are fighting the AMAZOs in Metropolis, and J'onn and Aquaman meet up with Batman who tells them what he learned. In Midway City, the Halls suit up and fight the AMAZOs as Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Hawkman is knocked out of the sky, but J'onn catches him, and explains who he is. However, they discover that Shayera is gone. Steve Trevor, Carol Ferris, Gordon, Iris, and Lois also help out to the best of their abilities. The AMAZOs are finally defeated, but Iris, Lois, Alfred, Jim Gordon, Steve, Dinah Lance, and Carol are captured. Batman sends out a signal to all of the superheroes that participated in the battle, and informs them that Ivo is really named Vandal Savage and is behind the attack. He also requests that they temporarily collaborate in order to bring him down. He brings them all to the Watchtower, a Wayne Enterprises-developed space station that was put in orbit after Brainiac's invasion. On board the Watchtower, Batman does research and discovers that Savage is 50,000 years old, and the man that him and Flash were searching for. They get news of a AMAZO attack in Europe, and head to the Javelin to stop it. Suddenly, J'onn collapses on the floor, and Flash attempts to revive him, and apparently succeeds. However, when J'onn awakes, he attacks Flash, and pushes him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. The other heroes proceed to fight him, and he takes out Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Hawks. Superman does an X-Ray scan and discovers that Savage placed a control inside J'onn when he was holding him captive. Green Lantern attempts to remove it using his ring, but J'onn shapeshifts into a boa, and bites off the ring before constricting Hal. Superman uses heat vision to remove it, and although he fails, J'onn reacts badly to the heat, relasing Hal. The four remaining heroes then decide to use the heat vision to trap J'onn in a ring of fire, and then safely remove the control. However, before they can do so, J'onn escapes in the Javelin with the defeated heroes and Superman and Green Lantern go to stop the AMAZOs while Batman and Wonder Woman go to find J'onn, complicating the situation because they are both attracted to each other. Spin-Off Vandal Savage will get his own show called Savage starting in 2018. It chronicles the 50,000 years of his life and serves as a way to show the early history of the DCU. Gallery of Posters Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Nygma Universe Category:JL series